Dreaming of You
by MusicManiac16
Summary: “STOP!” His voice echoed through the hallways and mixed with the threats of the mob following his tracks. He found himself next to a trapdoor where he collapsed. Sobs made his body convulse and he twisted in pain as he dragged himself towards the door...


I don't own Phantom. I wish I did, but I don't. This takes place after the ending of the stage version, so some references will be made to that most likely. Also, I used some lyrics from the Phantom musical by Yeston and Kopin. The song used in this chapter is "Home" with slightly altered lyrics. Hope you enjoy…rate and review please, this is my first fanfiction!

_You alone can make my soul take flight…_

_It's over now, the music of the night._

_Or is it…?_

Erik ran blindly through the catacombs, fresh tears streaming down his deformed face.

"Christine…."

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime, say the word and I will follow you…_

"STOP!!" His voice echoed through the hallways and mixed with the threats of the mob following his tracks. He found himself next to a trapdoor where he collapsed. Sobs made his body convulse and he twisted in pain as he dragged himself towards the door, which he knew eventually led to the roof.

_Track down this murderer, he must be found…_

"I'm not a murderer…" Erik sobbed to himself as he made his way up the seemingly endless staircase. "Yes you are, you stupid deformity…" The cool air on his face let him know that he'd reached his destination. Erik let out the scream he'd been holding in his whole life and listened to it echo across the most beautiful city he'd ever known, the only city he'd ever known, his city. Paris, the phantom's city. He smiled bitterly. This phantom nonsense had gotten out of control. All he'd wanted was Christine, and she'd slipped from his grasp, and he had let her go! He sang as tears slid down his face.

_All my life to be waiting_

_For an angel to one day sing_

_Mouth went dry_

_And my knees went weak_

_At each word_

_Each sound_

_That voice_

_That music in the air_

_Every choice_

_Every syllable_

_Each note_

_How they float_

_And her tone_

_A miracle of silk spun to gold_

_Unfolding in polychrome_

_And when I heard it_

_How I knew I was home…_

His tears by now had dried, but now they began again, stinging his eyes. "But now you can never be home, you monster…" he whispered angrily to himself. "You can never go home…"

"Excuse me, monsieur?" He whipped around and quickly hid his face from the small approaching figure. "Are you alright?"

"Leave me."

Meg Giry stepped out of the darkness, her hand behind her back. "Monsieur, I believe this is yours," she said in a quivering voice. He turned around to see her hold out his mask with both hands. "I'm sorry, monsieur …" He stared at the mask.

"I don't want it. I don't deserve it. I deserve to live forever as a monster, trapped in this face, this body…forever…"

Meg reached out and touched his arm, but he pulled away sharply. She sighed. "No, monsieur. I do not believe that."

"I am a murderer. I am a monster. I do not even deserve to live…" He cast a sideways glance at the girl, who was shivering. "You are cold. Here." He removed his cloak and hid his face the best he could.

"Merci, monsieur." She took his cloak hesitantly and wrapped it around herself. "I do not believe that anyone _deserves_ to die…as my mother understood you, I too understand." Erik began to sob once again at these words. "Monsieur, what is wrong?"

"No one has been kind to me. Christine stopped being kind to me…Raoul is not a monster like me, of course she chose him. I don't deserve kindness. You should just kill me…both of us would be better off."

"Monsieur, you have so much to live for! Your voice…monsieur, c'est magnifique!"

"But my face…"

"Monsieur, your face can be hidden. You have done it well for a long time…"

"Nothing can be done. Nothing."

"But something can be done, monsieur! Will you accept my help? Please monsieur. Please."

He looked up at her slowly, not trying to hide his face. . He looked into her eyes and found not fear, but determination, compassion and kindness. _Just like Christine…_

"What can be done?"


End file.
